Sonic The Hedgehog ERROR
by OWLKEEPER101
Summary: It all started when Eggman was found, Murdered, outside the city. Now, with more and more disturbing events starting to wreak havoc on Mobius, Sonic and his friends must face off against one of their biggest threats yet - one that threatens to rip apart their very existence. Rated M for Safety and some dark moments.


**Okay, As much as I want to have constant updates for this story, I only get so much when it comes to computer access So scheduled updates will be a bit... well, impossible, really. I will, however, update whenever possible. Anyways, enjoy the first Chapter! I'm so hyped for this!**

 **Ebony the hedgehog and The new Villian both belong to me. Anyone else belongs to Sega, And as for real names and real people... well, They certainly don't belong to me! Any resemblance looks, attitude, names, or otherwise in any fictional character to a real person, living or dead, is completely coincidental.**

* * *

-Unknown Location, 0 hours, Real World-

*ERROR _

CODING_NOT_COMPATIBLE_

SEND ANYWAY_?

YES NO

"Yes."

FILE_SENT-

The Hacker sat back in his seat, a sigh of triumph leaving him as he smirked at his computer screen. he adjusted his Yoshi-print cap.

"Gl1tch, do your stuff. Sega and their little blue rat won't know what hit them."

….

-Eggman's Base, 12 hours, Sonic's world-

"OH, WHAT IS THAT RACKET?"

Eggman tramped down the short staircase to his computer room. The big screen on the wall was overtaken by 1's and 0's, and beeping uncontrollably, casing a raucous echoing throughout the base. A gray cat - a member of his legion - was also trembling by the keyboard, desperately typing in commands to fix the problem.

"I'm sorry, sir, I Can't seem to figure this out - GYAAH!"

The cat suddenly jerked violently; bolts of electricity danced across her fur as she fell back, stiff, to the floor at Robotnik's feet.

"...Rachel?"

Robotnik watched in mild horror as the cat seemed to _glitch out_ \- parts of her being seeming to pixelate, jerking into different positions without any sort of buildup or seen movement. The most disturbing occurrence, however, was happening to her face. Her eyes were wide open, her right seemingly overtaken by static, like a TV during a storm. Her mouth was twitching, as though it couldn't decide whether to smile or frown. However, as soon as Eggman took a step forward to help, the sickening twitching stopped.

Robotnik stared silently as the cat drew a deep, raspy and - _staticy?_ \- breath.

"Heh… heh, heh… haha HAHAHA! Oh, wow… heh…"

The cat laughed as though she were out of breath, before sitting up. Eggman took a hesitant step forward.

"Rachel..?"

The Cat turned around, a freakish grin plastered across her face and her low signal eye open wide.

"Are you… _okay?_ "

The Cat leaped up, cackling rather strangely. She sounded almost like she was speaking through a voice modulator.

"Of course, of _course_ I'm okay doctor! Why wouldn't I be?"

The Cat suddenly shot forward, knocking the doctor off his feet and standing over him. That menacing and crazy smile widened.

" **I'm better than EVER!"**

* * *

-Westopolis, 8 hours, Sonic's world-

"Reports account a rather startling new development today, as the claims of a new eggman weapon are deemed true, along with even more startling news; the doctor was found dead this morning only a few miles away from westopolis-"

The morning's news was drowned out by the shrill cry from the street.

"SONIIIIC!"

The aforementioned blue blur turned away from the digital billboard to see a two tailed yellow fox running for him. Sonic smiled, waving as his friend came to a halt in front of him.

"Sonic, Sonic! Have you seen the news? Eggman is dead!"

"Yeah, buddy, I did. It's crazy to think we won't have to deal with him anymore…"

Sonic shook his head, gazing back at the screen absentmindedly.

"But… Outside Westopolis? That's so weird. I mean, yeah, he was old, but not _that_ old. He's not stupid enough to wander out at night. Well, at least, not without his little pod."

Tails sighed, looking over st the screen as well. It was displaying the images of Robotnik's body, the battered corpse lying in a clump of bushes. Suddenly, Tail's eyes scrunched up.

"Hey, Sonic… do you see that?"

Sonic looked closer at the image; nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him outside of, well, eggman being dead.

"...No, not really…"

"Over in the corner. Look closely…"

Sonic sighed and squinted, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

A single purple eye was glowing through the trees in the picture.

Sonic stared at the screen in disbelief. Eggman was _murdered!_ He turned to Tails.

"We gotta go, bud, and figure this out. Come on!"

Tails nodded, before twisting his tails and hovering as Sonic sped away.

He failed to notice the shadow that disappeared around the corner as he did so.

* * *

-East Westopolis, 9 hours, Sonic's world-

Sonic came to a full stop, Tails slowing and eventually dropping behind him. They had arrived to Westopolis Square, only to be greeted by a disturbing sight.

Cars were strewn about, some broken up into pixel-like flecks. People, Mobians, and anything living appeared to have been frozen in place, staring in the opposite direction of the duo. They seemed to be looking at something in the air.

Sonic's quills stood on end. There was no sound whatsoever - you could hear a pin drop. Tails cringed close to Sonic, who held out a protective arm as suddenly, the digital newsboards posted throughout the city suddenly lost signal and were overcome by static.

"Hey, are you all okay? Hellooooo?"

Sonic, still shielding his little brother, crept up to the nearest mobian. The white bird's eyes were wide open, and like the nearby news boards, blurred with black and gray.

"What's going on here..?"

Sonic glanced up into the sky, where the other' eyes were fixated. He watched silently as a figure - it appeared to be a cat of somesort - hovered from behind a nearby building and into his view.

Sonic yelped and sped over to Tails, quickly pushing his friend behind an overturned car. He then peeked over the top to get a better look at this… thing.

The mysterious cat appeared to be wearing a full body suit, with a matching, smooth, rounded mask with cat ears to match. Both were split perfectly down the middle, one side White and the other, Black. The only things that seemed mildly out of place was the long, light gray tail swaying lazily in the air and the two pupil-free eyeholes, glowing eerily lavender.

Sonic gently shifted his foot to get a better position, unsettling a small rock as he did so. He cursed as the creature's head snapped in his direction, almost like something from some paranormal movie.

 _How did she hear that?_

The creepy figure glided over, scanning the area for the two mobians. Tails trembled as Sonic pressed his back as flat as he could to the bottom of the car.

"Dear, oh dear… Oh, Sonic! I know you're here… come to check up on good 'ol Egghead? He's dead, you know… and you're next…"

Sonic crept from his hiding spot to face the being, his quills quivering of their own accord. He didn't know what it was, but this… feline, he decided, gave him the creeps. She was just… _off_.

"Ahhh. The bitty blue bush hog. How sweet. Come and face the end. Very brave of you…I wasn't thinking you would be this… gullible…."

Sonic looked up into the cat's eyes, before defiantly forcing a smirk. He clenched his fist, trying to hide his tremble.

"Well, you were wrong. What are ya gonna do? Just float there? 'Cause I won't go down without a fight, kitty!"

The feline's eyes flashed, and Sonic's heart nearly stopped.

Wrong. Move.

"Very well… if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get. After him, my him to pieces!"

Sonic froze, before looking behind himself. He cried out as he leapt into the air to avoid the dozens of humans and mobians, their eyes obscured by static, lunging for him with stiff, robotic movements.

"What have you done?!"

Sonic looked over to where his fox friend was hiding, only to see Tails be yanked from his hiding spot by the white bird from before.

"TAILS!"

Sonic Tried to reach his friend, but the flying cat blocked his way. He yelled desperately as he tried to spin-dash her. She teleported out of the way every time, laughing as she did.

"You said me, not him! What's wrong with you!? LET ME THROUGH!"

Sonic tried to spin one last time. Again, the cat disappeared before he could make a hit, causing the hedgehog to land on a nearby ledge, overlooking the scene.

Sonic turned around, just in time to see Tails drop to the ground, clearly exhausted from the fighting. He watched as a yellow cat cret up behind him, while the others surrounded the kit-

No.

No.

Sonic tried to cry out, only for the cat to almost sensually drag her tail across his shoulders. Suddenly, his voice was gone, and all he could do was watch as Tail's eyes grew wide with fear. He was staring straight at Sonic.

"Sonic - HELP ME!"

The cat glided silently in front of the petrified hedgehog, taking his chin with her finger.

"I suppose at the very least, Sonic, you should know your reaper before you meet your maker… And so, I will honor you with my name. You will remember me as Glitch… Say hi to Robotnik for me…"

The last thing Sonic remembered seeing before the darkness was the light fading from those terrified blue eyes over Glitch's shoulder.


End file.
